


Modern Family Futa Pt. 02

by StoriesFromTheTV



Series: Modern Family Futa [2]
Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futa, Incest, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: Gloria and Alex have some fun under the sun.





	Modern Family Futa Pt. 02

This is set in the TV show Modern Family. It will focus on Alex Dunphy and Gloria Pritchett.

This is quite different than any of the other stories I’ve posted. First off it is multiple parts, plus it isn’t based on a specific episode, and it involves a serious change to certain characters. As of now I am planning to make this a 3-part series. This series will contain incest, and occurs sometime around season 6 or 7 of the show (With all of actresses and characters being over 18). As the title implies this is a story about futas set in the show. 

Thank you BDD for editing.

*

The change had only affected 5% of women worldwide. Overnight, millions of women woke up to a nasty surprise. Without warning or explanation, they had grown a set of male genitalia replacing their own. Size and girth varied from woman to woman, just like with men. They were infertile though, as they produced ample semen but none of it viable for reproduction. 

One thing in common for all of those who had changed was the hugely increased sex drive, especially towards members of their own gender who hadn't gone through the change. This insatiable lust and incredibly increased sexual endurance were but two enhancements among other new traits. These side effects proved to be the most volatile for most women. Those in a relationship were put to an extreme pressure both with the new change and their new desires as well.

Gloria Delgado-Pritchett was one of the women who changed. Having always had a very active sex drive Gloria still found all the new changes almost overwhelming. Gloria was one of those few women who embraced the change. Not hiding it, almost flaunting it at times. Always a woman proud of her heritage she quickly learned to be proud of this as well. 

She wasn't afraid of people knowing and didn't shy away from her new life. Her clothes were often tight, and with her notable cock size it was often evidence of what she was packing. The looks on people’s faces were different than the ones she used to get when she walked into a room. Instead of being stunned by her beauty, they were often intrigued or curious about something so manly on a woman so beautiful.

Still she was married and didn't want to betray her husband, so while the urges were constant and strong she ignored them. Doing all she could to stop herself from jumping every hot piece of female ass, that walked near her, right then and there. She endured though, mostly by staying home and as far away from temptation as she could. She wanted to flaunt herself everywhere, but knew that would lead to her straying, something she didn't want.

So, she found herself constantly aroused, and without a way to relieve her stress other than herself. Her husband wasn’t good with change, and this was much too big of one for him to quickly get over. Day after day, much to her shame, she would slink away multiple times from her family and jerk off. Sometimes to porn, sometimes to her imagination and in all sort of places in the house. She couldn’t seem to scratch her itch, but she was determined not to do anything to jeopardize her life.

So, that led to today, just another day, at the house alone. Her family had no idea what to make of her. Although her step grand-daughter was coming over to use their pool later which cheered her up. Alex was always nice to her and someone to talk to, to interact with, would be a welcome change. Plus, in the back of her mind she had to admit Alex had grown in to a very attractive young woman. Just the thought of Alex’s ample bosom was enough to start rousing interest down there for her.

She heard a ring at the door, stirring her from her thoughts. It was Alex and she let her in giving her a quick hug, one that she felt she let linger a bit too long, relishing the feeling of their bodies touching. 

“Why don’t we both get changed and meet out by the pool?” Gloria asked eventually after letting her go, to which Alex nodded and went off to do so. Gloria couldn’t help but fantasize about what Alex was going to wear.

Alex was having her own mental battle. Ever since the change she had been immensely curious about the result. At first she could pass it off on her scientific curiosity getting the best of her. Yet as more time went on it clearly went beyond that. It became something of a lurid obsession of hers.

It all had started for Alex when first learned of the change, she woke up and when she turned on her laptop it was already all over the internet. Before she learned of anyone she knew who had changed, she had read every news story she could find. Just from reading these stories she could feel herself getting a little excited at the thought of meeting someone who had changed. But she kept reading, ignoring any sexual thoughts, and trying to find what had caused this. 

This was before she got separate calls from her mother and step-grandmother to tell her the big news. Now those sexual thoughts seemed even dirtier, but for some reason she found that this only increased her excitement. So, because of those close to her that changed, she wrestled with these feelings. She did everything she could to ignore them, to push them aside. Yet she couldn’t stop from reading about these women, futas, who changed, reading their stories.

When girls in her college started to admit and somewhat flaunt their newfound appendage she found herself constantly distracted and aroused. Still, she soldiered on, refusing to let herself succumb to any temptation regarding them. She found herself secluding herself even more from her schoolmates, afraid of her thoughts and what they could mean. Every time she felt arousal at the thought of those who had changed, her mind also brought up to the fact that two of her family members were included in that group.

She had never been particularly great with guys, having only dated a few in her life, and her sexual experiences were even less. She wasn’t a virgin, but other than one boyfriend with who she indulged in some heavy petting and a second who took her cherry, she hadn’t done much more than kissing. Now she found herself stopping any potential romantic involvement with men as well, she couldn’t explain it but they just weren’t nearly as attractive anymore. Anytime one evoked any sort of feelings in her, her mind would wander to a famous actress or schoolmate who she knew had changed and the feelings for the guy would quickly go away. Replaced only with a deep yearning for those delicate beauties who had undergone the transformation. 

She had almost managed to make it through an entire semester without letting these urges get the best of her. While browsing the internet, not specifically for anything and certainly not to read the news stories that were still making headlines about the futa, she accidently clicked a link to a very graphic and new type of porn that had emerged after the change. 

Pornstars, formally of the female variety who had been transformed were fucking unchanged women of the industry. Alex wanted to click away, to not look, but she found herself transfixed. Big throbbing cocks dangling on beautiful futas before they were pounding away at nubile teens, MILFs, and a slew of stacked ladies. She couldn’t stop herself any longer, having the dorm to herself that night proved most fortunate. 

She didn’t last half an hour before her hands were desperately unbuttoning her pants and sliding their way into her sopping gash. Orgasms came quick and often that night, she found herself splaying her legs apart, one hand diddling her pussy and the other kneading her breasts. For hours, she was like this, watching every video and any those led to if it included her newfound desire. She crawled to bed in the early hours of the morning exhausted, more confused than before, but sexually satisfied like she had never been before.

She skipped that classes that day, the first time she had ever done that, guilt being overridden by her mixed feelings about what she had done the previous night. She knew she couldn’t fight her urges any longer, but she didn’t know what to do from there. To make matters worse, break was occurring after this coming weekend and she had already promised her family she was coming home. 

So, she went, and even with masturbating two to three times a day she found herself spending most days still fantasizing that the fingers pleasuring her was a hard cock on a beautiful woman. She tried to abstain from her new habit when she was home, but after one torturous day found it to be too difficult. She became irritable and withdrawn. Her mom seemed to want to connect with her, but she couldn’t have a conversation with her mom without Alex letting it stray to her newfound body part, and she didn’t want to be intrusive or to risk letting her mom realize what she had been feeling. Plus, the feelings she had didn’t seem to stop, even though it was her mother, which only made matters worse.

So, she kept to her room, spending much of the day watching porn and masturbating as quietly as she could. Her fantasies becoming wilder and dirtier as she watched. The only event she had agreed to before coming was going for a swim at her grandparents. Which she thought would be fine, Gloria would be there, sure, but with others there she could make it through the day without it being too rough. 

Only on the day she was going, in the car as she drove there, she was informed that it would only end up being her and her grandmother. The boys had made plans for that day and insisted on keeping them, and she couldn’t think of a reason why she couldn’t attend so she kept driving. Dreading the feelings and thoughts going through her, she arrived at the house a very confused and horny girl. She greeted Gloria at the door and gladly returned the hug, she could just faintly feel Gloria’s new addition as they hugged, and she felt she let the hug linger a bit too long and broke it before Gloria thought anything of it.

So, the two went off to change, each choosing a two piece. Alex’s was white, while Gloria’s a blue. Neither were too skimpy, but at the same time, especially on these bodies, they showed off quite a lot of skin. 

Gloria was a middle-aged MILF of MILFS. A stacked Columbian beauty whose 32F breasts spilled out or tugged at any top she could ever choose. Her backside somehow managed to match her front, filling out her hourglass figure to perfection with a firm and juicy booty. Her brown hair cascading down her face, and her wide smile seemingly showing all pearly whites was perfectly framed. She had spent most of her life where every room she walked into she was checked out by basically everyone. She fed off this and loved the attention and stares. Being cooped up was hurting her daily ego boost as much as anything else. 

Alex was just over half a foot shorter than her step-grandmother. A fair skinned beauty with similar proportions to Gloria. Her 34D breasts were a pretty new development for her along with her round ass that seemed to grow perfectly along with her tits. Her jet-black hair, straightened down and often somewhat obscuring the shy face of a girl who didn’t quite realize how attractive she had become yet. A hesitant smile, nerdy glasses, and averted eyes was a common look for her. She hadn’t noticed yet that she got similar stares to those directed towards Gloria when she entered rooms, although Gloria sure had.

Gloria hadn’t used the pool since the change, and hadn’t thought of what to wear beforehand. As she was sliding on the bottom part of her swimwear she did realize her mistake. Her cock, even while soft was obscenely apparent. A bulge, that if it were on anyone else, would make her shiver with desire. It fit, and was technically hidden from sight, albeit only just barely. The slightest twinge could pop it out, but she heard Alex say she was ready and didn’t know what else to do. So, she made her way outside, a towel in hand partially using that to cover her suit. Hoping she could remain relaxed and unexcited down there on what was supposed to be a fun, calming day with her step granddaughter.

As soon as she stepped outside though those hopes were dashed. She was stopped in her tracks by the sight before her. Alex was bending forward putting her stuff near her chair, giving Gloria the perfect look at her. Alex’s tits were spilling out of her top, the material struggling greatly to hold them in. Her pale skin was glowing in the light of the sun, and the rest of her taut body was more skin than Gloria had seen on anyone but herself in a while. She gulped and tried to walk forward and ignore it, but could already feel her own suit straining to adjust to her hardening bulge.

Gloria decided the best way to solve the situation was to avoid looking at Alex at least for now, so she set herself all nice and cozy on a chair and started trying to focus on a book she had brought out with her. This worked for a while, although she couldn’t help but peek now and then at Alex’s bodacious figure as she lounged beside her soaking up the sun.

Alex was getting a tan, but she was just trying to do anything to keep her eyes averted from the sight beside her. So, she lay there, arms by her side, head up and eyes closed. Yet she knew it was there and this led to her constantly take a quick glance at her step grandmother’s bulge resting just feet from her. She could see it outlined perfectly even though it was soft. The shaft curled in as much as the fabric would hold while the balls rested beneath.

So, it was that both women were constantly trying to distract themselves from the other. Both failing quite a bit and shooting discrete looks up and down the others. Alex hadn’t spent much time thinking about the female figure before the change, but now being practically obsessed with futas, she found herself much more aware and in awe of the beauties all around the world. There was one sitting right beside her putting most of the females she pleasured herself to, to shame.

Gloria could feel a stain on her lower extremity whenever she glanced at her poolside companion, but just couldn’t help herself. Her young, supple body was so damn impressive and yet Gloria got the impression she got very little “use” out of it and was still blissfully unaware of damn attractive she had become. She felt her bottom twitching again but couldn’t help stare as Alex lay peacefully beside her. Alex, who was unaware of the dirty thoughts playing through Gloria mind, who in turn was unaware of similar thoughts were going through Alex’s.

Gloria found her eyes trailing up and down Alex’s body, soaking in every inch, licking her lips at the shapely woman beside her. She ignored the straining she was feeling below and let her eyes roam free. When Gloria noticed Alex’s, eyes were beginning to flutter and her gaze move towards her she quickly looked away not wanting Alex to catch her staring. She kept a lookout on her and was surprised to see Alex had locked onto something of hers with a similar glint she knew was in her eyes. 

She glanced down to see what Alex was looking at and was in for a surprise. Looking at Alex for so long had dislodged her cock quite a bit. One of the balls had slipped under the material and was hanging out while the mushroom head had popped out of the top along with a bit of the shaft. Even thinking that Alex was staring at it was making it harder and as more and more slipped out, and Alex’s eyes got bigger and bigger, her suspicions were confirmed. 

Gloria looked back at Alex, feeling less self-conscious now that she knew she wasn’t the only peeper. Eventually Alex noticed her looking her way and quickly tried to hide her staring, hoping Gloria had just turned to her, oblivious to the truth. Gloria let her gaze linger now, uncaring if Alex caught her back. She noticed Alex’s bikini bottom was clinging quite a bit tighter, likely due to the wetness she could barely make out.

She could feel herself growing bigger the longer she stared but she couldn’t and didn’t want to stop. Gloria watched as Alex glanced back at her, first checking to see if she was looking. She saw she was, but her eyes glanced briefly downward and were immediately glued. Ignoring Gloria looking at her, Alex was transfixed by the cock almost fully burst out of the swimwear now. Certainly, more was outside the material than was hidden.

“Do you see something interesting?” Gloria asked, breaking Alex briefly out of her trance. Alex tore her eyes away from the ever-growing cock in front of her to look at the bemused face of Gloria. Alex tried to maintain eye contact even though out of the corner she could see the object that was making her increasingly horny. 

“Sorry, it’s just…” Alex started to say trailing off as her eyes were once again diverted to Gloria’s seemingly never ending cock.

“My eyes are up here sweetie,” Gloria said gesturing towards her face, seemingly chiding Alex although her wide grin gave her away.

“Hopefully this isn’t the first you’ve ever seen,” Gloria said, raising her eyebrows at her granddaughter.

“What? No, I’ve seen plenty.” Alex started to say. “Okay maybe just a few,” Alex continued. “Okay I’ve seen two.” Alex finished, blushing madly now from being caught and revealing this to Gloria.

“On boys or…” Gloria responded, leaving the question hanging and very curious about the answer.

“Other than pictures I’ve just seen boys,” Alex responded looking down as she answered not wanting to look at Gloria as she did.

“Have you seen many pictures of women like me?” Gloria asked, picking up on Alex’s tone of her response.

“Yes,” Alex barely audibly muttered. Blushing even more so and wondering why Gloria was asking these things although Gloria had always been rather open and wanted others to be the same. Gloria could barely believe her ears and her cock couldn’t take much more, having almost now completely slipped out of the feeble cloth trying to hold it in.

“And how did these pictures make you feel?” Gloria continued to press.

“The pictures not much, but the videos…” Alex started to answer before clapping a hand over her mouth before she revealed much more. Gloria could feel her cock spring completely out, fully erect now at Alex’s words but she was way beyond caring.

“What about the videos sweetie,” Gloria asked, trying to sound less demanding to prompt Alex to answer. Alex made the mistake of glancing over and was once again entranced by the vision, except this time it was Gloria’s throbbing meat, fully hard and leaking precum.

“I uh, uh, they make me so horny. Um, I’ve been masturbating to them, umm all week,” Alex slowly got out, stumbling over her words as she barely thought about what she said so focused on Gloria’s glorious cock. She didn’t even remotely realize what she just said and she didn’t care. She had been wet before, but now she practically gushing.

Alex had seen a lot of cocks in her “research” but this one put them all to shame. Veiny, long as any porn star out there, and as thick as she had seen. A nice mushroom head that was now coated in the precum Gloria was dripping. 

Gloria managed to get Alex’s attention and gestured for her to come over, and Alex complied almost in a daze. While Alex was walking over Gloria slipped the useless bottom off and flung it away. Gloria patted a spot on the lounge chair in front of her and Alex obediently sat down.

“Do you want to touch it?” Gloria asked, knowing the answer beforehand and not caring for what she was asking and what it would lead to. Alex gave a large gulp and nodded.

Alex’s trembling hands moved forward and grasped Gloria’s cock. Having to use both hands to fully encircle it, feeling the blood pumping through this giant cock with each pulse. Alex gave out a little moan as she finally was realizing her desires that had been weeks in the making. Alex could feel precum dripping down her hands as she slowly started to stroke her hands up and down the cock.

Both ladies were beyond caring about the implications of what they were doing, this had all happened so quickly they didn’t have much time to dwell on it, and it was much too late now. Gloria looked down at Alex so timidly jerking her off, both women moaning throughout as their long pent up frustrations were being relieved.

Alex couldn’t believe what was happening. The sight of her tiny little hands encompassing the cock she was stroking was better than she could have imagined. She leaned closer and closer getting her face within inches of the mushroom head as she leisurely jerked her grandmother’s giant cock.

Gloria had never been a gentle, slow lover and her blue balls since the change meant she was desperate to get off. Not wanting to rush Alex, but being unable to wait longer she reached her hands forward and grabbed Alex’s head and moved it upward. Alex let her do what she wanted, as long she got to keep stroking and ogling the cock beneath her. She felt Gloria pull her until her mouth was directly over the great beast. 

“Suck it,” Gloria simply ordered, giving Alex a nod as she looked up at Gloria to further convince her.

Alex was more than eager to do so, so she opened her mouth wide and felt the head slowly start to slide into her mouth. Alex couldn’t believe the size of this thing even though she had been stroking it moments earlier. She had given two blowjobs in her life and neither of those cocks came close this one. She could feel it immediately stretching her mouth more than anything ever had before and the head wasn’t even fully in yet. 

Gloria was in heaven feeling those young supple lips start to wrap around her throbbing cock, that had yet to feel any touch outside of hers before today, and now was begin stroked and slowly sucked. The way the cock was obscenely stretching Alex’s face was one of the hottest things Gloria had ever seen and Alex’s inexperienced tongue dancing around the head was working wonders of its own. 

Alex tried to push her way down as much as she could, but the girth and sheer length of the cock was making it difficult. Even with Gloria helping to push her further she only managed to get about a quarter of the way before she had to pull up to take a breath. Once she did she diligently went back to work, determined to do better. 

Gasping and sputtering she could feel as each centimeter slowly pushed deeper and deeper into her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out and she was drooling nonstop as she pushed herself onwards. She continued to stroke the beast, finding it much easier now that it was lubed up so much from her saliva. Gloria decided she was doing well but wanted to give her a breather, or at least a less stressful task. She wrapped her hands around Alex’s head, pulling the hair out of her face and slowly pulled her off her cock.

She brought Alex down the length of her shaft, Alex’s tongue licking and playing with it as she did. Eventually she stopped right when Alex’s mouth got right to her overly heavy ball sack. Noticing Alex’s lost expression, Gloria took a firm hold of her balls, pulling them tight before slowly easing them into Alex’s mouth. Alex happily complied while continuing her double fisted stroking of the cock all the while staring up at Gloria. 

Alex hadn’t paid too much attention to this area earlier but now that they were nestled nicely into her mouth and bowling out each cheek she had to admit they were huge as well. While this was going on, Gloria reached forward and with some effort managed to undo the straps to Alex’s top and, with some brief assistance from Alex, took it off and threw it beside her bikini bottom. 

Alex continued to play with Gloria’s balls throughout this, sucking one, then the other and then both before deciding to move back to her original goal. She let the balls pop out of her mouth and trailed her tongue up the length of Gloria’s shaft

Gloria was happy about herself as she had always had great sexual stamina but had been worried that her new change might not be as capable a performer, but here she was going strong, not blowing her load too early. As she felt Alex’s eager mouth once again start to engulf her cock she was struck by just how lustful Alex was, which, considering her demeanor most of the time, was quite surprising. 

Alex’s face was red with effort as she inched ever so slowly down the cock until she could feel it tickling her throat. Tilting her head, allowing her head to push a little bit more in she could take a little over half of it at once, which was enough to impress Gloria. Realizing that was all she could handle Alex decided to go to town like she had seen in many of the videos she had watched. She stroked the lower half and with the rest quickly pulled it out of her mouth before slurping it back up quickly finding it easier to put it all in quicker once she managed to do it the first time.

Gloria was proud of herself for lasting this long, but knew she was about to blow. Not wanting to waste an opportunity to do something she had always wanted to do she pulled Alex off her. Somewhat reluctantly Alex complied, curious what Gloria was doing and a bit annoyed to be pulled away. Gloria positioned Alex on her knees on a towel beside the chair quickly and got her back stroking the cock’s full mast. At the last-minute Gloria pushed Alex’s hands away, aimed her cock, and started stroking it herself.

Alex, understanding what Gloria was planning, was more than willing, considering most of what she had watched in the past weeks had ended the same way. Gloria came and an eruption of cum spurted out of her cock splashing on Alex’s face, where the next several shots went as well. Gloria aimed a few at Alex’s chest as well as spurt after spurt came for quite a while before eventually stopping.

The result was Alex’s face which an hour ago had been angelic and innocent looking was now awash with cum and saliva. Strings of cum were slowly dripping down here face, some even splashing over her glasses. Alex could taste some in her mouth, and swallowed what as there, noticing and liking the taste immediately. Alex was absolutely drenched, her face and tits covered which was something both had been quite looking forward to since the change. They had just not assumed it would be the other they would be involved with. 

They both took a moment to catch their breath and figure out what to do next, before their decision started to get made for them. Looking down at sweet Alex covered in her sticky goo was doing things to Gloria, she felt a similar stirring down below and sure enough she was rock hard again. Gloria let Alex clean what she could off her glasses, as both wanted her to see what was going to happen next.

From there Gloria reached down and helped Alex briefly to her feet, before laying her down on the lounge chair, on her back. Alex was still somewhat dazed by the blasts of cum she had just taken, but as she felt Gloria’s body move on top of her she knew what was next and welcomed it wholeheartedly. Alex felt Gloria’s cock, still wet from her mouth, slowly drag down her stomach. 

She mewled in anticipation as she felt Gloria rip the bottom of her bathing suit off, just noticing now that Gloria had pulled off her own top already. Before she could appreciate the sight, she felt Gloria take her rock-hard meat and place it over her gushing pussy. Gloria eased the head of her cock into Alex, earning a loud moan from them both. It had felt massive before, and now it was feeling even bigger to Alex.

Despite this both Gloria and Alex were surprised at how easy it was sliding in, although they both realized quite quickly the absurd amount of lubricant was the cause. Deeper and deeper Gloria went, and in almost no time she was deeper in Alex than anyone had ever been. Gloria looked down to see Alex writhing in ecstasy. 

Alex was cumming harder than she had ever in her life, and Gloria was barely halfway in. Her body felt on fire and she could feel Gloria sliding in even more sending more bolts of pleasure throughout her body. Gloria continued until she felt her hips hit Alex’s thighs, noticing Alex was still shaking underneath her. She smiled knowing how good she was feeling, having been on the receiving end of cocks like hers on a few occasions.

Gloria reached down and took hold of Alex’s impressive set of tits before pulling her cock almost entirely out of Alex. This earned her a soft moan of displeasure from Alex right before Gloria slammed it back in.

“Oh fuck!” Alex screeched as she felt it crash into her so quickly, deep enough to distend her cervix. Alex was vaguely aware of Gloria practically mauling her breasts as she started to mercilessly hump her. She could feel Gloria slamming into her over and over as she felt another orgasm building up. 

Gloria was in heaven as well. Alex’s pussy was so wet and tight, seemingly molded perfectly to fit her cock. Letting go of Alex’s tits to grab her hips for a better grip and more leverage she lifted Alex’s body allowing her to speed up her thrusts even more.

Gloria could feel herself on the verge of cumming. She bent forward, bringing her face down until she was inches from Alex’s. Finishing those last few inches she began to passionately kiss Alex as she continued to fuck her, feeling Alex kiss her back while wrapping her arms around Gloria. Gloria let her hands trail up and once again take hold of Alex’s heavenly globes, perfecting the moment.

Gloria thrust one final time, pushing in as deep as she could before she felt herself blasting off deep inside her step granddaughter. Alex could feel spurt after spurt shoot off inside her and felt herself cumming as well. So, they were intertwined, kissing, and cumming with intensity that rivaled anything either had felt before in their lives.

Eventually Gloria felt herself slowly stop depositing her seed, after unloading what felt like just as much as earlier. She pulled her cock out gently, feeling the pussy almost sucking it back in before she pulled it completely out with a loud pop. A trail of juices and cum followed as they both took another breather from the intense fuck.

This time Gloria noticed immediately her still lustful cock was still ravenous for more. Still slick from Alex’s juices, Gloria knew what she wanted and immediately sprang into action. Alex could still feel the cum slowly oozing out of her pussy as she felt Gloria grab her by the hips and slowly flip her over. Alex was now on her knees and could feel Gloria behind her, one hand still on Alex’s hips. 

Alex was still dizzy from cumming so much so quickly, but could vaguely feel Gloria’s once again rock hard cock tap right under her belly button. Feeling it trail slowly down until it was back over her pussy, she was surprised to feel Gloria continue to pull it along. Realization didn’t dawn on her until she felt the massive head brush over her asshole. She was definitely a virgin in that hole, and despite the out of the world fucking she just received was hesitant about this particular venture.

“Um, Gloria…,” Alex started to say before Gloria gave her a soothing hush.

“It’s okay, I’ll be gentle,” Gloria said, hoping to calm Alex because a tense woman getting fucked in the ass isn’t a good idea. Gloria rubbed her ass with one hand while the other circled her cock around Alex’s puckered hole.

“Just relax, trust me you will love this,” Gloria continued, waiting until she saw Alex take a deep breath and feel her body relax under her grip.

Luckily for them both the cock was still covered in all sorts of slippery liquids, so Gloria took a breath and started to poke the tip in. Alex bit her lip and just kept thinking about the fucking she just had and hoping this would turn out just as good. Gloria could immediately tell this was a hole that had seen no action, and she would cherish breaking it in.

The head started to slip in easy enough, but once she got to the real girthy bit of it she felt her first bit of resistance. She grabbed some of the ample flesh on Alex’s ass and wiggled her cock slowly in. It was slow work, much slower than Alex’s other holes.

But she endured, as did Alex, who was gritting her teeth as she felt this massive cock get shoved inside her. It wasn’t as painful as she imagined, but there was no pleasure yet. Alex let one hand move to her pussy and she started to play with herself, hoping to help herself relax. 

Gloria assumed Alex was already enjoying herself as she could hear moan, not seeing that her hand was the cause of that. She was emboldened to push quicker and Alex could feel Gloria speed up her cramming. Gloria would pull it nearly out at she got each quarter of the way in before pushing it back in, hoping to teach her asshole about what was coming. Soon she was halfway, and then three quarters. Alex felt fuller then she had ever felt before in her life, but she was also starting to feel some pleasure emanating from her ass.

Then Gloria finally managed to fit in all in, a feat she was worrying Alex might not be able to handle, but as her balls gently swayed against Alex she was proven wrong. Gloria firmly grasped Alex’s hips before pulling the cock out and easing it fully back in, over and over. Speeding up with each one, barely able to stop herself from just pounding away immediately. 

Eventually her ass could take a decent fuck and Gloria started to get into a rhythm, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through each of them. Alex was furiously fingerfucking herself, now getting pleasure form both holes was a new and wonderful experience for her. Alex had quickly become a fan of anal, and was more than happy to receive whatever Gloria could give. She could feel as Gloria continued to pick up speed, their hips smacking louder and louder with each thrust until Gloria was fucking her ass as hard as she had been fucking her pussy.

Gloria was going full steam now and they were both loving it. Alex’s ample backside was more than capable of taking a pounding and Gloria was glad to provide one. Alex was bouncing her ass back as well, gladly meeting with each thrust, desperately wanting more. Gloria rained a few spanks onto Alex, earning a yelp with each. 

“You’re my dirty little butt slut now aren’t you?” Gloria asked as she ruthlessly slammed into Alex’s backside. Ending her little taunt with a big spank.

“Oh fuck yes. I’m your dirty butt slut!” Alex shouted back, feeling her booty bounce with each thrust along with bolts of pleasure. Alex could feel herself cumming from being fucked in the ass, making her orgasm much more powerful because of how dirty she was being.

Gloria was hammering into her ass as fast as she could, reveling in how it perfectly molded around her cock. Watching Alex’s tits sway with each pump and knowing her own were bouncing around like crazy as well were also quite a treat for Gloria who got to watch the whole scene from a view she had never had before. The feeling of Alex cumming on her monster cock as it smashed into her previously virgin ass had to be the ultimate moment of this already incredible day for Gloria. Knowing how far she had gone with Alex and what she had managed with her in a relatively short period of time.

Her heavy balls slapping against Alex with each thrust, Alex screeching in pleasure, and the ass cheeks she was bouncing into were all becoming too much for Gloria to withstand. She picked up her speed as much as she could for one final burst, banging into Alex like a woman possessed. Alex’s orgasms seemed to chain one after another, and eventually she felt Gloria cumming along with her. Gloria once again reveled in being able to push her cock fully into Alex before unloading.

Shot after shot spurted down the depths of Alex’s asshole as Gloria came. Neither noticing much less of a load this time, as each change seemingly left Gloria with an endless supply of spunk. It was a completely new feeling for Alex as she felt Gloria’s seed shooting into her ass and building up around Gloria’s cock. Eventually both women came down from their orgasms, Gloria laying spent, resting on Alex as they both sought to catch a moment of respite.

Gloria finally pulled her cock out of Alex’s ass, cum now oozing out of both of Alex’s holes. Gloria, and Alex for that matter, were finally spent as Gloria looked down at her sated cock in admiration. They lounged for a while, basking in the feelings of what they had just done. 

Eventually Gloria decided they needed to clean off, so she helped Alex to her feet, as she was still wobbly from the many, many orgasms of the day. Leading Alex into the pool both women could feel cum and juices being washed away. Gloria took Alex’s ass in her hands, and brought her lips down to meet her step granddaughters. As they kissed, both women were feeling like things were finally looking up for the first time since the change.


End file.
